


Delivery

by Xenobia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets a call from Reeve requesting that he deliver a mysterious package to him.  He runs in to opposition on the way and when he arrives with the delivery, he finds his friend in a compromising position.  Written for a friend who came up with the plot and wished me to write it for her.  Yaoi, BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

“Delivery”

**************************************

***Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy 7 and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.***

~***********************************************~

 _This is a Collaborative work.  The plot was created by_ nambnb _and I did the writing._

~***********************************~

 

Cloud swore as he fought to liberate his omelet from the frying pan while simultaneously searching for his ringing cellphone.  He yelped as he burned his finger and the pan went clattering to the kitchen floor.

 

“Shit…so much for that,” he sighed, sucking on his smarting fingertip.  He remembered that he’d put his cell in his leather jacket before going to bed last night and he hurried to the garment, which was slung over one of the dining room chairs.  He quickly located the pocket holding the device and pulled it out, flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

 

“Strife Delivery Service,” he said mechanically, walking to the sink and turning the cool water tap on.

 

“Very professional sounding,” approved a friendly, familiar male voice.  “Now, if you would only do something about that bland ad in the book, you might stay in business yet.”

 

Cloud rolled his eyes and smirked.  “Hey Reeve.  It’s been a while.”

 

“How are you, Cloud?” Replied the older man.

 

“Well, I just lost a fight with my breakfast but other than that, things have been okay.”

 

Reeve chuckled, his cultured, masculine voice sounding amused.  “Hey, you win some and you lose some.  Listen Cloud, if you have the time I’ve got a very important delivery order to make and I can’t leave it up to standard services.  Will you accept the job?”

 

Cloud shrugged.  “I don’t have anything scheduled for a few days, so I don’t see a problem with that.”  He tilted his head to hold the phone between his cheek and shoulder while he stuck his smarting finger under the tap.  “Where do I pick it up and where do I deliver it to?”

 

“It’s at Fort Condor now,” Reeve explained, his voice taking on a very serious note, “Cloud, it’s very important that nothing happens to this package.  We tried to have it shipped all the way here from Bone Village, but there are others after it and the delivery ship was forced to stop on the coast and seek refuge at the Fort.  So far the antagonists haven’t been spotted since the crew arrived at Condor but continuing by ship isn’t a safe option.  I need a less conspicuous courier that can get here fast and fight off any adversity—which means I need you.”

 

Cloud forgot about the burn on his finger as he absorbed what he was told and thought of a dozen questions.  Instead of asking them all, he chose to ask the one that was most significant to him.  “What’s in this package, Reeve?”

 

The man on the other line paused, either debating whether he should tell him or uncertain of how to explain it.  After a moment or two, Reeve sighed, “I’m honestly not sure.  I think it could be something that might lead to better, alternative fuel sources but I can’t confirm that until I have it and can send it to the lab.  As you can imagine, such a thing is highly valuable to a lot of people.  The wrong manufacturers could take advantage of the desperate state of the world and charge prices for any resulting success that only the super rich can afford.  The WRO would rather it benefit everyone.”

 

Cloud thought about it and nodded in understanding.  “That explains why someone came after it, but not how they found out about it in the first place.”

 

“We got a tip,” Reeve said, “and we were fortunate enough to get someone there first.  Evidently more people found out about it than expected.  If we can get it safely here, we have the means to protect it.  Cloud, are you still willing to take this job?”

 

Cloud didn’t hesitate.  “If it might help people out?  Sure.”

 

The Director sounded relieved.  “Thanks, friend.  Please, be careful and contact me when you reach Fort Condor and have the package.”

 

“Got it,” answered the blonde.  “You can count on me.”

 

 ~*************************************~

 

Several hours of traveling later, Cloud made it to Fort Condor.  They were already expecting him and he had something to eat and retrieved the container he was delivering from the original couriers.  It was a hexagonal in shape and made of some sort of metal alloy.  There was a seam in the middle and an oddly shaped depression on one of the flat sides that he assumed to be some sort of locking mechanism.  He frowned at its weight as he loaded into Fenrir’s carriage compartment.  He was curious about what was in the strange container, but he had no means to open it short of trying to force it.  He called Reeve and told him he had the package and was on his way, then got directions to the nearest fuel station before continuing his journey.

 

He traveled until the sun was beginning to set and then he pulled off at a rest stop for some coffee and a snack.  So far he’d only come across a few wandering beasts, none of which could match Fenrir’s speed even when they took an interest and tried to pursue.  There hadn’t been any signs of any intelligent pursuit yet, so he allowed himself to relax a little as he sat down at a picnic table and began to eat and drink. 

 

 _~I hate coffee,~_ He thought as he sipped his beverage and grimaced, _~but I’m starting to get tired and I need to stay alert.~_

 

He finished his food and took the trash to a garbage can, forcing himself to gulp down the last of his coffee before tossing it in with the rest.  He quickly took advantage of the bathroom facilities and washed his hands before heading back to Fenrir.  After making sure the bike hadn’t been trifled with, he straddled the seat and started the engine.  Just as he was about to pull back onto the ravaged highway, he noticed a cloud of dust in the distance to the Southwest.  With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he popped one of the utility compartments open and pulled out a pair of binoculars, raising them to his eyes and zooming in on the dust cloud.

 

“Damn,” Cloud sighed.  He was able to make out a group of vehicles composed of a combination of motorbikes and hover trucks.  There was little doubt that it wasn’t a harmless, civilian convoy. 

 

He counted at least half a dozen of them, though the dust could have been hiding some of their numbers.  They moved in an organized pack, with the bikes taking the lead and the trucks spreading out behind them in a V formation.  To Cloud’s trained eye, it looked like they were traveling with purpose and they were moving pretty fast, heading straight for the rest stop he was at.  He wasn’t about to hang around and find out if they were one of the other groups trying to get their hands on Reeve’s mysterious package.  The blonde fighter gunned Fenrir’s engine and popped a wheelie as he took off to the Northeast, keeping his course set for Junon Harbor.

 

He had a good head start but the roads were too damaged and the terrain was too broken and uneven for him to risk bringing Fenrir to top speed.  He went as fast as he dared, searching for more level terrain as he went so that he could increase the distance between himself and the convoy. If he didn’t have the important container, he could have just ramped the hills and made it over the jags and bumps without concern—Fenrir was built for rugged travel—but he wasn’t certain how fragile the contents of his cargo was and the impact might damage it.

 

Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw that the pack of vehicles was definitely following him now—and they were slowly but surely gaining.  Every time he hit a level stretch of earth he gunned the engine and brought Fenrir to top speed, making his pursuit fall behind a little.  Unfortunately there wasn’t enough smooth terrain around for these bursts of extra speed to last for long, so he was forced to slow down again and again until he could hear the engines of the pursuing vehicles over Fenrir’s.  Pressing his lips together with grim resolution, the blonde flipped a switch and the bike’s compact weapon compartments expanded open like a seedpod.  Instead of seeds, the interior glinted with sharp, cold steel.

 

He acted just in the nick of time—he heard gunfire behind him and he quickly selected one of the thickest swords and closed the compartment.  Steering with one hand and hanging on to his weapon with the other, Cloud took evasive action at first, swerving back and forth to make a harder target.  Something hit the seat of his bike, just under his left thigh.  He looked down and saw a red-plumed, metal dart sticking out of it. 

 

_~Tranquilizer guns…well, I guess I should be glad they aren’t trying to kill me yet but for all I know that’s only because they don’t want to risk damaging the package with actual bullets.  They’re just as likely to kill me if they bring me down or grill me for information I don’t have.~_

He waited for a little longer, dodging their darts and glancing back quickly every now and then to gauge the distance of his pursuers to determine the best timing.  When they began to try and close in on him from the sides, he cut across swiftly to the right, narrowly avoiding two motorcyclists trying to box him in from that side.  When he was clear he braked heavily, leaving the entire convoy rushing past him so that the positions were reversed and he was behind them.

 

“Our turn, Fenrir,” Cloud said with a reckless little smile.  His sapphire eyes glared behind his protective goggles as he kicked the bike into gear and charged ferociously at his surprised opponents.  The enemies tried to recover and turn to regain their advantage but the blonde fighter was upon them before they could do it.  His ominous, seemingly unwieldy sword flashed in the dying rays of the sun as he deflected the few darts shot his way and closed in on one of the trucks. 

 

His mind was singularly focused on battle now and he gave no quarter as he came alongside the first vehicle and slashed brutally into the side of it.  The screech of metal reached Cloud’s ears, along with alarmed shouts from inside as men dove away from the weapon slicing through the doors.  He briefly saw the pale, shocked faces of the occupants as the truck steered away from him like a big, panicked sheep and slammed into one of the motorcyclists.  The biker lost control and fishtailed into the side of another truck.

 

Cloud swerved between the vehicles, coming up beside another cyclist as he popped open Fenrir’s weapon compartment again.  He slid his sword into its sheath so that he could reach out and grab the other rider by the jacket.  His Mako-enhanced muscles tensed and he yanked the other cyclist off of his bike before he could fire his weapon at him.  The now rider-less vehicle wobbled chaotically and fell in the path of another truck.  Were the truck a regular vehicle, it would have run over it and possibly gone out of control but the obstacle only slowed it down and made the occupants holler in alarm. 

 

Cloud retrieved a different sword and shut the compartment again, steering Fenrir between a pair of trucks.  He snapped the release on the sword so that it separated in two blades.  Relying on his attunement to his bike and Fenrir’s stability, the blonde let go of the handles, took the spare blade in his other hand and struck out on both sides with the swords, drawing long, jagged cuts in the sides of the vehicles on either side of him.  Both trucks edged away in opposite directions as the drivers tried to avoid further damage. 

 

Cloud snapped the blades together again to reform the original, thicker weapon and resumed steering with one hand.  His adversaries were in chaos all around him, scattered and confused.  The terrain had flattened out again and Cloud took advantage of it and flipped the cover of the nitro ignition.  Inspired by wicked impulse, he waved goodbye to his confused attackers and pushed the button. 

 

The lower exhaust pipes on Fenrir’s tail expelled blue jets of flame and Cloud shot ahead of the convoy with devastating speed.  His stomach lurched a little at the abrupt blast of velocity but he was used to it.  He kept the nitro boost ignited until he was satisfied that he’d put enough distance between himself and his pursuers, and then he pushed the button again and slowed.  Spinning the bike sideways into a screeching halt, he dismounted Fenrir, pulled his goggles up to rest on the crown of his head and readied his sword.  His blue eyes were intense and cold as the convoy approached.

 

He waited for a little while, his face impassive as he steadied his breathing and gathered his strength.  Spectral blue flames began to lick along the blade of his weapon, their color matching his eyes.  A couple of the drivers must have noticed and guessed that something bad was about to happen, because one of the trucks and a motorcycle skidded and did an about-face while their less observant companions kept advancing. 

 

Cloud’s breath expelled with a grunt of exertion as he raised his sword for a moment, before sweeping it down again in a powerful arch.  Three blue-green lines of energy discharged from the blade as it hit the ground, tearing up the earth in their wake as they shot across the landscape toward the remaining convoy.  They blasted into the enemy ranks, flipping vehicles over and sending men flying.  Those that weren’t hit by the attack lost control due to the shockwaves and other vehicles slamming into them.  The advance came to a devastating halt and the ruined convoy was obscured behind billowing dust, smoke and debris.

 

Cloud watched the flames and listened to the screams, shouts and calls for help.  He lowered his eyes and a frown of guilt pulled the corners of his mouth down.  He’d deliberately avoided using one of his strongest weapon skills against them but the special attack had still caused more damage than he intended. 

 

 _~Don’t start with that,~_ He warned himself, imagining Zack’s voice saying it to make himself feel better, _~they had it coming.~_

Nevertheless, the guilt gnawed at him as he replaced his weapon back in Fenrir’s compartment and mounted the bike.  By the time he reached Junon he was in a very sour mood due to fatigue, guilt and anger.

 

~**********************************~

 

“I’m here to deliver this to Director Reeve,” Cloud explained to the receptionist, who was looking at him with faint distaste.  He knew how he must look—his spiky golden hair was more disheveled than usual and he was dressed in his usual travel gear.  The ensemble was composed of heavy black boots, black cargo pants, a dark blue zip-up navy sweater with no sleeves and a thick leather jacket.  He wasn’t exactly the corporate clone and he realized to executive types, he probably looked like trouble.

 

“I’m sorry,” stated the brunette woman in a clipped tone, “but Director Reeve is engaged in a late private meeting right now.  I’m afraid you’ll have to wait in the lounge.  You can help yourself to some coffee if you like.”

 

Cloud felt anger boiling to the surface, threatening to erupt like steam from a kettle.  “Miss, I’ve come a very long way and this package is top priority,” his voice was tight with careful restraint. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said with false sweetness, “I can’t make an exception for any delivery boy that walks in and demands it.”

 

Cloud could only recall one other time in his life that he’d ever entertained fantasies of throttling a woman.  At least Scarlet had been straightforward with her nastiness.  He glared at the receptionist while he considered his options and she paled and hovered her hand over a red button on her desk.

 

“Don’t force me to call security,” she warned, “just have a seat in the lounge and wait, young man.”

 

Having had more than enough for the day, Cloud heaved the hexagonal container onto the desk, slamming it down and making the receptionist jump.  He placed his gloved hands flat on the desk beside the container and leaned forward, drawing his golden brows down and holding her in his piercing gaze.

 

“Listen,” he said in a low growl, “You obviously didn’t understand what I was saying to you.  This package is TOP PRIORITY, meaning now.  Not in a few minutes, not in a couple of hours, but RIGHT NOW.  I may look like just a “delivery boy” to you but I won’t be the one losing my job if he doesn’t get this on time, got it?”

 

The poor receptionist had sank down in her chair with every intense, low word he uttered and she was now little more than a pair of wide green eyes staring up at him from behind the desk.  She nodded convulsively and raised a shaking hand to point at the hallway to the left.  “I…I didn’t realize it was so important,” she said faintly, “Take the elevator to the fifth floor and go down the first hall to the right.  Mr. Tuesti’s office is at the end of the hallway.”  She handed him a keycard gingerly and winced when he snatched it. 

 

She was going to ask him to make it fast but she was more afraid of the blonde right now than she was of any anger her boss might have for having his meeting interrupted.  She breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud picked up the container and left the reception area and she tried to buzz the Director’s office to let him know he had a delivery coming, but there was no answer.

 

~***************************************~

 

Cloud stepped out of the elevator and hurried down the correct hallway, anxious to finish the delivery and find a place to sleep for the night.  If he weren’t tired and in a hurry, he might have noticed the sounds coming from behind Reeve’s office door as he approached.  He might have also thought about the significance behind the door being locked, but Cloud neither noticed the sound nor considered that anything unusual could be amiss when he slid the keycard given to him through the security panel slot to unlock the door.

 

He knocked once and announced; “Reeve, it’s Cloud.  I’ve got your package.”  He pushed the button and the door slid open.  He pocketed the keycard and kept talking.  “You wouldn’t believe the shit I…had…to go…through…”

 

_~????~_

Cloud trailed off as he walked through the doorway and saw the “meeting” he was interrupting.  At first, his mind couldn’t piece together what he was seeing.  He didn’t notice the door sliding shut behind him as he stared at the scene before him.

 

_~Okay, he’s in here with Vincent…that’s not unusual, but…but…what sort of meeting is this?~_

From Cloud’s vantage point facing the front of the piece of furniture, it looked very strange.  Vincent Valentine—the avatar of Chaos—was naked and bent over the top of Reeve’s large, crescent-shaped desk.  His wrists were lashed together tightly behind his back with some sort of leather restraints and there was a ball gag between his lips, forcing his jaws apart.  His long, raven hair was free of its bandanna and spread out over the surface of the desk.  Reeve Tuesti stood behind him, also naked—or at least shirtless—and his hands were cupping Vincent’s ivory hips.

 

Both men looked up at Cloud at the same time and the reality of what he was seeing finally registered in the blonde’s stunned mind.

 

_~Um…oh…they’re…they’re DOING IT.  Okay, time to go.~_

“Erm, yeah…so, I’m sorry I…interrupted your…uh…meeting,” Cloud stammered, taking a step backwards as Reeve straightened up and Vincent winced in a telling way.  The gunman’s scarlet eyes avoided looking at Cloud and his pale cheeks flooded with color.  Cloud stared, having never seen Vincent blush before.  It was fascinating while at the same time, so very strange.

 

“I think—” Reeve said slowly, “—we can safely categorize this as an awkward moment.” He reached down out of Cloud’s line of sight and shifted something carefully.  The sound of a zipper being drawn up reached the blonde’s ears. 

 

Cloud shook his head and tried to blink or look away as the Director circled behind the desk and started toward him.  “Hey, d-don’t…that is…the package…you don’t have to sign…you…he…I…here, I’ll just—” the blonde babbled and he nearly dropped the container he was carrying.  He caught it quickly and lowered it to the floor.  “Take it, I’ll just—” he turned around and ran face-first into the closed door.

 

“Ouch,” Reeve hissed in a sympathetic tone, “Cloud, are you all right?  Here, calm down and let me—“

 

“I’m okay,” the blonde said quickly as he blinked through the pain and checked his nose with one hand.  It wasn’t bleeding or broken, just sore.  He fumbled for the keycard and tried to use it, but he was so bewildered and nervous that it flipped out of his hand and landed a few feet away next to the approaching Director.  Cloud looked at the older man with wide blue eyes and then looked at his means of escape, lying on the floor.  “I dropped it,” he said stupidly.

 

Reeve’s lips quirked as he glanced down at the keycard and then back up at Cloud.  The poor guy was obviously too afraid to come near him and retrieve the keycard, watching Reeve as if he were a viper ready to strike.  “Yes, you certainly did drop it,” the older man said in a soothing voice.  “Cloud, would you stop looking at me that way?  I’m still Reeve, he’s still Vincent and you’re still you.  I hadn’t expected you to arrive so early and I apologize for this, but what Vincent and I do together doesn’t change anything else.”

 

“H-how long…?”  Cloud gestured at Vincent, who remained trussed up like a holiday ham and was averting his blushing face as much as possible.

 

“How long have we been involved?”  Reeve finished helpfully, unable to contain a smile of amused affection as he watched the blonde’s fair, youthful features blush as deeply as Vincent’s.  “Quite some time, now.  We didn’t just spontaneously decide to make creative use of Vincent’s body armor, I assure you.”

 

Cloud’s eyes widened even further and they flicked to Vincent, studying the leather straps binding him with new awareness.  He swallowed.  “His straps?” he rasped, pointing.  For the first time, he noticed Vincent’s cape, boots and body armor lying in a pile on the floor beside the left side of the desk, sans a few straps and buckles.  The blonde wondered what other body parts hidden from his line of sight were also bound by the straps and he froze with horror as his groin began to harden in his pants. 

 

His eyes strayed of their own accord to Reeve, whose bare chest had an appealingly shaped dusting of dark hair spanning the pectorals and trailing down in a thinner line to the navel.  His collar-length, wavy brown hair was mussed just enough to look sexy and Cloud blushed even more as he thought that Reeve’s dark, good looks would have made him the perfect male model for the cover art of those romance novels women loved so much.

 

_~Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down—~_

Cloud’s eyes refused to obey and they followed the thin trail of hair beneath Reeve’s navel to the waistline of his slacks, then lower to the prominent bulge in the crotch.

 

 _~Stupid eyes!~_  

 

He snapped his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, wanting to sink into the floor with humiliation.  He couldn’t be certain but he was pretty damned sure poor Vincent felt about the same.  Reeve was the only one in the room that hadn’t blushed yet.

 

 Reeve saw the way Cloud’s eyes strayed to his crotch and immediately squeezed shut.  He bit back a laugh, tempted to reassure the blonde that his penis wasn’t going to fire missiles at those pretty blue eyes and blind him.  Then he noticed the tent slowly growing more prominent in the blonde’s cargo pants and he was inspired to say something else entirely.  “I should sign for this delivery and send it down to the research lab, Cloud.  May I?”

 

“Yeah…sure…knock yourself out,” Cloud muttered, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he unzipped his jacket and reached inside to locate his pad of order forms.  He retrieved it from an inner pocket and held it out in front of him, trying to ignore the soft huff of laughter from Reeve and the muffled sound Vincent made.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll make a mess of it, if I take it right now,” Reeve’s distinguished, sexy voice said.

 

Cloud automatically opened his eyes in puzzlement and he saw the older man holding up both hands meaningfully.  His fingers glistened in the office light with what could only be lube and Cloud thought his face would melt from his skull from the heat in it.  “Ummm.”

 

Reeve was delighted with Cloud’s youthful shyness.  The guy was a tornado of aggression and skill in battle, but in social situations—and evidently sexual ones too—he was maddeningly, adorably shy.  Of course, this was an awkward situation and Reeve highly doubted that Strife was a virgin, but still…it was too good an opportunity to pass up.  He’d seen Vincent gaze at Cloud with more than friendly interest on several occasions and now they both had an opportunity to satisfy a bit of curiosity about the blonde.

 

“Why don’t you set the item and the pad on the desk next to Vincent?” Reeve suggested in his most magnanimous tone of voice. “I have some sanitary wipes in the drawer and as I said, I really should send this directly to our lab so that they can get started on it.”

 

“Th-the desk?  Next to Vincent?”  Cloud knew that he was acting like a drooling nincompoop but he couldn’t stop and his body was growing increasingly aroused and restless.  He was no stranger to lust or sex, but he’d always avoided allowing feelings of attraction for his friends to grow.  Now, having walked in on a scene he thought only existed in his hidden fantasies, those feelings were blossoming out of control.  Reeve’s surreal calm just made it harder to gather his thoughts.

 

“Yes, Cloud.  Just…pretend he isn’t there, if it helps.  I just need to wipe my hands to sign for the delivery, pay you and send this to the lab.”  Reeve’s brown eyes were calm and soothing on him. 

 

Cloud shot a nervous look at the desk when he heard Vincent mumble softly behind his gag.  The gunman clearly wasn’t any more comfortable with the idea of conducting business under these circumstances than he was, but he was evidently restrained tightly enough that he couldn’t put a stop to it—at least, not in his human form.  That gave Cloud pause.  If Vincent really had a problem with this, what was stopping him from changing into one of his demons and breaking free?

 

Vincent could have answered that question if he weren’t gagged.  He’d risked a brief, covert glance at Cloud and seen the question in his bright eyes.  Yes, he could easily break free if he wanted to and yes, Reeve only had as much control over him as he allowed.  He could snap his lover like a twig if he wanted.  Reeve wasn’t a fighter and his physical strength was no greater than any other average man’s—but his presence, charisma and intellect…ah, that was another matter.  One thing remained a constant in Vincent’s life and his weakness for those traits was it.  A man like Cloud might be able to overpower him physically for a little while, but a man like Reeve didn’t need exceptional physical prowess to make the gunman submit.

 

The simple truth was that the restraints on Vincent were stronger than physical ones and no matter how awkward and uncomfortable he was with the situation, he’d given himself to Reeve and he chose to submit to his wishes.  Vincent had a feeling where this was going as he watched Cloud hesitantly put his pad of paper on top of the mysterious container, lift the object and follow the Director to the desk.  His ruby eyes caught his lover’s as they approached and he subtly shook his head, disapproving of what he thought Reeve was trying to set up.

 

Cloud set the weighty container on the desk carefully, trying hard to avoid looking at Vincent’s bare, rounded ass—which was now in his line of sight.  He gave a start as Reeve suddenly smacked that pale, firm butt on the right cheek and Vincent’s distorted groan answered the punishment.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Cloud blurted, finally finding his power of speech.  With wide eyes, he automatically looked down at the spot where the Director had smacked the gunman.  The pink outline of a handprint formed on the smooth, alabaster globe and Cloud inadvertently tilted his head and licked his lips with fascination.

 

“Just a minor disagreement,” explained Reeve politely as he pulled a drawer out beside his lover and retrieved a couple of damp wipes from inside of it.  He cleaned his hands off and tossed the used wipes in the trash before selecting a pen from the drawer and picking up the pad of paper to sign it.

 

Cloud’s eyes shifted to the older man’s hand as he signed his signature on the required line.  Reeve had very nice hands, he observed.  His penmanship was as elegant and refined as he was, too.  The blonde watched the graceful letters form under Reeve’s guidance of the pen and he was shocked at himself for finding the moment erotic. 

 

 _~Waitaminnit,~_ Cloud silently mused, _~First question: WHAT disagreement?  Vincent’s tied up and gagged!  He couldn’t disagree with anything in his condition.  Second question:  What in the fuck is wrong with me?  I’m standing here getting turned on because one of my friends slapped another one of my friends on the ass and now I’m mooning over his handwriting?~_

Cloud suddenly reached up and pinched himself on the arm through the leather jacket, hard enough even with the insulation to leave a bruise on a regular man.  Reeve noticed the action and subtly smiled.  He finished applying his signature and tore off the carbon copy for himself before handing the pad back to Cloud.  The blonde took it mechanically, standing as still as a statue.  Reeve procrastinated on paying his friend the gil he owed him, having enough control over his libido to remember that he wanted to be honest with Cloud in the matter of the organization.

 

The WRO Director turned around and put his hands on either side of the frame of the long painting that was hanging on the wall behind his desk.  He dragged it to the right, revealing a hidden panel in the wall.  He pushed inwards on the panel and there was another click as it was depressed.  The panel slid open to reveal a metallic door with a button control panel next to the right frame of it.  Reeve punched in a code and the door slid open with a faint, hydraulic hiss.  Turning around, the Director put his hands on the precious container and began to lift it.  He paused and his brown eyes revealed surprise for a moment. 

 

_~Shit, this is heavy!  That innocent face of Cloud’s keeps making me forget how strong he is.  With Vincent as my lover I really should know better by now that a pretty face doesn’t measure strength.~_

Reeve felt a moment of utter inferiority as he struggled to lift the container without visibly straining or grunting.  Here he was, a middle-aged man on the verge of throwing his back out to place an object in the lift that a sweet-faced blonde with a slighter build than his had carried in here effortlessly.  He had an eternally young, beautiful lover that could literally pull his heart out with his bare hands even in human form.  Never mind the puddle of goo that Vincent could turn him into in any one of his demonic forms.

 

 _~But remember,~_ Reeve’s logical side reminded him, _~One of those extraordinary men is willingly restrained, naked, bent over your desk and waiting for your pleasure.  The other one is shy and uncertain but willing to follow your guidance.~_

 

 With that subtle reminder, Reeve’s confidence returned and he placed the container in the lift without putting himself in the hospital.  He gave Cloud a friendly, disarming smile and stepped back again to enter another code in the control panel.  The door shut and the hum of the elevator kicked in as the concealing wall panel slid closed.  Reeve replaced the picture frame and briefly caressed Vincent’s ass, watching Cloud through lowered lashes as he did so.  The blonde’s eyes followed the gesture and his tongue swiped his shapely lips intriguingly.  Vincent pushed back against the touch even though he still wore an embarrassed expression.

 

Testing, Reeve swatted his lover’s ass again abruptly and made him gasp.  Cloud jumped like a nervous chocobo and Reeve half expected him to tweet with alarm.  The thought was so funny that the Director had to pause and contain himself.

 

“Are you curious, Cloud?” Reeve asked softly after steadying his amusement.

 

Yes, Cloud was curious.  He was also confused and unsure of what exactly his friend was getting at.  Was he inviting him to take Vincent?  If he was, did Vincent consent?  Honestly, Cloud thought it would be…well…rude of him to fuck the gunman.  Not only because they’d never have relations of this sort before and he was bound and seemingly helpless, but also because Reeve was Vincent’s lover.

 

Before he could gather the courage to ask, Reeve moved around behind Vincent and bent over him smoothly, brushing his raven hair aside and kissing his neck.  Cloud shifted from one foot to the other, trying to avert his eyes and control his rising arousal.  He knew Reeve was teasing him, procrastinating on paying him so that he would stay.  What he didn’t understand was why.  Okay, the two of them were obviously into kink and Reeve at least was enjoying having Cloud as an audience.  Vincent was still averting his face as if humiliated about being on display, but Cloud once again remembered that if the gunman truly wanted to put an end to this, there was nothing Reeve could do to stop him. 

 

The blonde couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling Vincent’s body and he noticed that his thighs and his ankles were also bound with straps from his body armor.  Cloud stared and flushed again when he realized for the first time that the straps around his thighs were connected to metal loops set in the underside of Reeve’s desk on either side—probably installed just for this purpose.  The straps were pulled tight, holding Vincent’s pale thighs apart and preventing him from closing them or attempting to stand up straight.  His ankles were likewise bound to two other loops set in the desk closer to the floor, further securing him in the position that Reeve desired. 

 

His scrutiny of the bondage system inevitably drew his eyes to Vincent’s balls, visible from behind.  Cloud swallowed when he saw that a smaller, more delicate strap was fastened around the scrotum and he leaned to the side mechanically and spotted the raven-haired man’s prominent, flushed erection.  It was likewise bound at the base, preventing release and keeping it hard and throbbing.  The blonde stared in fascination as a viscous drop of precum emerged from the tiny hole in the tip and dripped sluggishly down the glans to dangle for a moment, before falling to the floor.  Reeve’s hand smoothly reached around and wrapped around the bound cock, stroking it as Cloud watched.

 

“I’m sorry Cloud, but I really can’t wait any longer to finish what we started,” Reeve said in a soft, husky voice.  Why don’t you have a seat on the desk and relax until we’re finished?  I promise, I’ll pay you afterwards.”

 

Cloud blinked at the older man, thinking he was kidding.  When Reeve unfastened his trousers and pulled the zipper down, he realized that he was serious.  Vincent was straining in his bonds, grunting in protest as the Director freed his cock and pulled a drawer out to retrieve a tube of lubricant.

 

“You could just send me the money later,” Cloud suggested in a tight voice, his groin throbbing in his pants even as his modesty drove him to try and get out of there before Reeve carried out his intentions. 

 

“I’d rather give it to you in person,” Reeve countered calmly as he rubbed some of the slick gel onto his exposed erection, “that way I know for certain that you’ve gotten what I owe you.  Relax Cloud; you can read the newspaper if you get bored.”  He smiled at the blonde and nodded at the folded newspaper on the left corner of the desk.  With that established, he positioned himself and rocked forward, easing his aching cock into Vincent’s clenching ass.

 

Cloud’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t look away from the sight of Reeve’s rather big organ slowly sinking into the gunman’s body.  He heard Vincent’s distorted groan and saw his restrained hand and the golden claw clench into fists at the small of his back.  Without even realizing he was doing it, Cloud backed up against the desk and hopped onto it, unable to make himself leave as a decent person should.  Reeve’s dick kept sliding in until his pelvis was pressed snugly against Vincent’s bottom.  His hand continued to stroke Vincent’s rigid sex as he held himself still inside of him for a moment and Cloud impulsively reached out to stroke Vincent’s silky hair.

 

Reeve was pleased with the blonde’s action and he bowed over Vincent’s pale, tense back and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear.  “I know you’re attracted to him,” he whispered softly to his lover.  He slowly withdrew his length to the tip and eased it back in, letting Vincent feel every inch of him leisurely moving inside of his futilely resisting passage.  “Now’s your chance to satisfy that desire, love.”

 

Cloud could hear the older man’s faint whisper but he couldn’t make out the words.  His breath quickened with his pulse as he watched Reeve’s hips pump slowly while he steadily fondled Vincent’s cock.  The Director straightened up again and cupped his partner’s pale hip with his free hand, urging the gunman to move.  Vincent obediently pushed back against him each time he rocked forward, moaning softly around his gag. 

 

“Do you want to kiss him, Cloud?” Asked Reeve suddenly, his dark eyes regarding Cloud.  The blonde stared at him with a wary, confused expression on his youthful face.  Reeve thrust his hips harder than before, angling it skillfully so that it sent a sharp jolt of pleasure through Vincent’s body.  The gunman’s muffled cry made him smile in satisfaction.  “Go ahead,” Reeve breathlessly encouraged his young friend, “You can touch him however you like.  The only thing off limits is what I’m currently doing to him.”

 

Cloud gulped, feeling a sense of awkward nervousness that he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenager and kissed his first guy.  _~I never knew that either of them had a side like this,~_ he thought, _~I guess it doesn’t surprise me that much that Vincent has a thing for bondage but Reeve…he always seemed so straight-laced and polite.  Hell, he’s being polite right now and he’s asking me to feel his lover up!  You’d think he was talking about the weather, he’s so calm and nonchalant about it.~_

“It’s okay, Cloud,” Reeve encouraged, releasing Vincent’s hip to take the blonde’s hand and guide it to the gunman’s shoulder.  “He may not act like it, but he wants it.  I can see by the state of your pants that you want it too.”

 

Cloud couldn’t pull away as the older man laid his hand over Vincent’s shoulder and guided it, coaxing it to caress the smooth, ivory skin.  Scars of varying length slashed across different areas of Vincent’s body and Cloud began to trace them gently of his own accord.  Reeve released his hand and watched, understanding the expression of compassion and wonder on the blonde’s face as his fingers stroked the scars as if he wanted to erase them.  The marks on Vincent’s body were the results of the experiments done to him in his younger years—experiments that had bound his soul to four demons and caused the loss of one of his human hands.  The first time they’d slept together, Reeve had kissed every one of those scars and nearly broken down into tears.

 

Compelled by Cloud’s gentle touch on his lover, Reeve reached out to cup the back of the blonde’s head and he guided it forward to kiss him.  When their lips met, it was the Director’s turn to be taken off guard.  Cloud kissed him with such hot intensity he had to stop stroking Vincent’s sex and squeeze the base of his own to stop himself from coming.  In contrast to his earlier shyness, the blonde’s tongue stroked Reeve’s with sensual skill and it was the older man who groaned in response.

 

 _~Holy FUCK!~_ Reeve Tuesti wasn’t a man that cursed often, even in his thoughts.  It took unbearable anger, frustration or surprise to provoke him to use expletives.  Cloud’s kiss was probably the most searing, erotic kiss he’d ever had from anyone in his life—and he was ashamed to admit that included Vincent. 

 

Reeve pumped harder into Vincent and reached between Cloud’s parted thighs with his other hand to rub and squeeze his erection through his pants.  The blonde’s soft moan of gratitude inflamed Reeve’s desire further.  He suddenly wanted very much to see Vincent give Cloud a blowjob.  He pushed his rigid sex deeply inside of Vincent and held it there while he began to work on Cloud’s pants with both hands.  The blonde murmured a protest against Reeve’s mouth, trying to dislodge the hand that was unbuckling his belt.  Reeve rubbed his crotch firmly with his other hand to distract him and the blonde’s hand trembled over his and lost its strength.

 

Getting to the point now where embarrassment faded with the force of carnal need, Cloud whimpered against Reeve’s lips and instinctively rubbed himself against the man’s strong, massaging hand.  Reeve whispered encouragingly and kissed him again as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it open.  Cloud sucked on the older man’s thrusting tongue as Reeve undid the button and pulled down the zipper.  The Director groaned softly, his kiss becoming more aggressive as he parted the material of Cloud’s pants and slipped a hand in to grip his cock.

 

Vincent heard the sounds and despite his better judgment, he turned his head and watched his lover seduce their young friend.  His face was hot with a combination of lust and embarrassment as he stared at the sight of Reeve’s hand going down Cloud’s pants and moving up and down.  Vincent’s bound sex twitched with need and desire and he unconsciously strained against his bonds and moved his head closer to Cloud.

 

“Cloud,” Reeve gasped raggedly, breaking the kiss, “Will you take these off and let Vincent taste you?”

 

Cloud’s passion-glazed blue eyes shot to Vincent, the thick golden lashes fluttering as he blinked with uncertainty.  “V-Vincent?” he asked the gunman in a soft, breathless inquiry.

 

Obviously Cloud wanted it but wasn’t certain that the black-haired man would do it willingly.  Vincent’s ruby eyes were practically glowing with lust, even though his expression was wary.  He nodded slowly and closed his eyes, swallowing.  He’d never wanted Cloud to know about his perverse needs, still seeing the blonde as somehow innocent and pure.  Reeve had played his part fantastically, sating the burning hunger in Vincent’s blood to be dominated and thus quieting his demons down. 

 

Now Reeve was taking it a step further, though Vincent still didn’t understand why.  The fact that Cloud had gone from nervous and reluctant to willing and eager helped soothe the guilt in Vincent’s breast.  He wasn’t disgusted with him, as the gunman always feared he would be if he found out about this side of him.  If anything, he seemed fascinated.  Vincent tried to quiet his excited demons and his own increasing hunger as he watched Cloud take his boots and socks off before lying back on the desk and raising his hips to tug his cargo pants down.  The feel of Reeve’s cock nestled firmly inside of his body made the gunman even more restless and he pushed back against Reeve with needy thoughtlessness, earning himself a stinging slap on the ass.

 

Cloud had his pants halfway down his legs when he heard the sound and he looked at his companions and bit his lip.  “Do you have to keep doing that to him?” he criticized with a frown at Reeve.

 

The Director’s deep, rich laugh was genuine as he rubbed the gunman’s butt cheek where he’d slapped it a moment ago.  “Now you’re acting more like yourself and less like a frightened virgin, Cloud.  Relax—he forgets himself sometimes and if I let it slide, he’ll have me spent too quickly.  It doesn’t hurt him so much as shock some sense back into him.”

 

Cloud shrugged, blushing as he pulled his pants off the rest of the way and dropped them on the floor.  “Just seems weird to me, to hit someone you’re supposed to care about.”

 

Reeve wasn’t offended.  He gave the blonde a patient smile and admired the shape of the muscles in his thighs and calves.  “It’s all just for play, Cloud.  I’m sure you realize that Vincent certainly doesn’t have to put up with anything he doesn’t want to.”

 

With that said, the Director reached out and tugged the zipper on Cloud’s sweater all the way down in one smooth motion, baring his toned, hairless chest and tight stomach.  Cloud gave a small start of surprise but he didn’t protest.  Both Reeve and Vincent devoured the blonde with their eyes, admiring his sleek body.  “Why don’t you pull off those underwear and scoot over in front of Vincent for me, hmm?” Reeve ordered in a seductive tone.  He watched the young man comply a little nervously and his cock throbbed with excitement in the warm heat of Vincent’s body. 

 

Cloud did as he was directed, his erection springing free when he pulled the underwear down over his hips and dropped them on top of his discarded pants.  Now clad in only his opened sweater and jacket, he scooted carefully over, spreading his thighs so that his legs rested on the desk by either side of Vincent’s shoulders.  He reached down and took hold of the ball gag, looking at Reeve questioningly.  When the older man nodded in consent, the blonde undid the fastening in the back and took the gag out of Vincent’s mouth.

 

“Can we kiss first?” Cloud inquired softly before the gunman could lean forward to start sucking on his dick.  Vincent immediately lifted his chest and shoulders off of the desktop and Reeve helped him retain his balance.  His eyes caught and held Cloud’s for a moment before he leaned in and claimed his lips.  Cloud tangled his fingers into Vincent’s black hair and parted his lips, moaning softly as the other man’s tongue plunged into his mouth.

 

Reeve watched and he smirked with amusement as Vincent’s ass quivered around his cock, hinting that his body was unsuccessfully trying to come as a result of the kiss.  He heard his lover groan softly and felt him strain.  The Director reached a hand around the front of Vincent’s hips to fondle his cock again, making Vincent pant and shiver.  It was a test of will to remain still inside of the gunman while he watched him kiss Cloud.  Reeve wanted to pound the hell out of him but that would make it all end too soon.  He reached out with his other hand and caressed Cloud’s leg and thigh, squeezing gently as he rubbed up and down the limb.

 

Now urgently needing to experience the taste and texture of Cloud’s dick, Vincent reluctantly broke the amazing kiss and lowered his head.  He licked the appealing, heart-shaped head of the member and it twitched.  He didn’t have use of his hand to hold it steady so Vincent had to follow it with his mouth.  He slid his lips over the glans and tongued the salty hole in the tip.  Cloud gasped his name shakenly and put his hands flat on the desk behind himself, leaning back and spreading his thighs further.  The dark gunman licked and sucked eagerly, as if the blonde’s cock was a delicious piece of candy or frozen fruit bar.  He sucked the length of it deeply into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take it all the way in.

 

Reeve watched the blonde’s eyes roll with pleasure before the lids fluttered closed.  The blonde licked his kiss-swollen lips and panted softly as Vincent began to bob his head up and down between his thighs.   Unable to stand being still any longer, the Director resumed thrusting his aching arousal forward and back within his bound lover.  Vincent moaned and Cloud echoed him as the sound made the gunman’s mouth vibrate around his sex.  Reeve teased the slowly leaking tip of Vincent’s cock, reaching down with his other hand to hold it steady as it jerked and bucked from the sensation.  He did it until Vincent was trembling all over and pumped his hips harder with each pass.  He had the black-haired man groaning nonstop, which increased the sensations Cloud was getting from the blowjob. 

 

“Suck him hard, Vincent,” Reeve panted demandingly.  By the way the blonde’s eyes opened wide and the ragged cry that burst from his shapely lips, Vincent complied.  Cloud had begun to gently thrust his hips, fucking Vincent’s sucking mouth slowly.  His breath went from deep and ragged to fast and shallow as the gunman’s excellent oral skills pushed him closer and closer to his peak. 

 

“Gods…I’m close,” Cloud whimpered, “V-Vincent…oh…Vincent…it’s happening…shit…I’m coming!”

 

Reeve felt a thrill of appreciation as he watched the blonde’s toes curl.  Most people only did that when they were coming so hard it was almost painful.  Cloud leaned to support himself on one hand and quickly slapped his other hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the scream that was already bursting from his lips.  The out of control expression of the young man’s ecstasy was so hot, Reeve had to stop thrusting and again squeeze the root of his sex to stop himself from coming right along with him.

 

“Vincent,” Cloud groaned as it finished and the gunman swallowed his cum.  “I want you to fuck me.”  He laid back on the desk in exhaustion, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

 

Vincent let the blonde’s sated member slide out of his mouth and he rested his head on Cloud’s thigh and panted softly.  A soft growl rumbled in his throat as he fought to control the painful need.  He hated the restraints at that moment, even as he loved them.  He wanted to break free and run his hands all over Cloud’s sweating young body, while at the same time he wanted to yell at him to run, to get away and never speak of this encounter again.

 

 Reeve heard his lover’s bestial growl and he knew the struggle Vincent must be facing right about now.  The raven-haired man lived in a constant state of paradox—wanting yet not wanting, loving and hating, aching for contact yet pushing away those that tried to get close.  Honestly, Reeve still wasn’t sure what in the hell he’d finally done to make Vincent break down and fall into his arms.  He knew that Vincent would never act on Cloud’s invitation on his own, no matter how much the gunman obviously wanted to. 

 

Reeve made the decision for him.  “Cloud, scoot down a bit further on the table and raise your knees.  I’ll prepare you.”

 

Vincent twisted as much as his bound position allowed him to, his crimson eyes meeting the Director’s as he shook his head.  “Reeve,” the black-haired man said in a low, growling voice.  He couldn’t even manage to say the word “no”, his desire for Cloud was too powerful for him to protest with any convincing vehemence. 

 

“Shut up,” the director said softly, “You’re doing this and that’s final.”  While the gunman stared at him incredulously, Reeve retrieved the nearby tube of lubricant and admired the sight of Cloud raising his spread knees to expose his pink, puckered entrance and delightfully tight balls.

 

Cloud propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Vincent uncertainly.  “If he doesn’t want to—“ he began.

 

“He wants to,” Reeve assured the blonde seriously, “Look at his face.  He’s just reluctant because he has difficulty giving in to his desires.  Trust me.”

 

Vincent was breathing heavily and staring down at Cloud with hunger he couldn’t disguise.  He didn’t argue with Reeve, nor did he verbally confirm what he said.  The way his body trembled with need and the way his burning eyes raked the blonde’s body was answer enough that Reeve wasn’t telling a fib. 

 

Reeve reached out and weighed Cloud’s testicles in his hand, making him gasp.  “I believe I can safely say you’ve got one of the nicest sets I’ve ever seen,” the older man complimented with a smile.  He massaged them in his palm for a moment, hearing Vincent growl again as he watched enviously.  When Cloud’s sex began to thicken and stiffen again from the treatment, Reeve stopped and pulled his hand away so that he could squeeze some lubricant onto his fingers and begin working Cloud’s entrance.

 

Vincent murmured another weak protest as he watched his lover’s index finger slide gently into Cloud’s rectum.  His protest turned into a sharp gasp as Reeve withdrew his cock to the tip and thrust back in with punishing force.  Vincent quieted, resolving himself to the fact that he would soon feel the exquisite pleasure of fucking Cloud Strife, regardless of how reluctant he was to allow himself the privilege.  He watched the blonde’s face tense at the initial intrusion for a moment before it relaxed into pleasure.  Reeve pumped his finger in and out for a bit before adding the second one.  Cloud’s lips parted and if his face had been close enough, Vincent would have kissed him deeply.

 

By the time Reeve had stretched Cloud enough and stopped fingering him, the blonde’s erection had returned in full and he was trembling and panting, his skin glistening with perspiration.  Vincent’s jaw was clenched so tight that it creaked and he was on the verge of losing control.  Reeve slipped out of his lover’s body to bend down and free the straps on his thighs and ankles from the desk so that he could stand up straight—otherwise his pelvis wouldn’t be able to clear the top of the surface.  Vincent straightened to his full height slowly.  His arms were still tightly bound behind his back so he couldn’t touch Cloud the way he wanted to.  He panted painfully, his engorged cock aching and his balls uncomfortably full and tight.

 

“Shall we leave his groin bound, Cloud?” Reeve inquired as he motioned for the blonde to scoot down further until his ass was on the very edge of the desk.

 

“I want him to come inside of me,” Cloud panted as he put his ankles on Vincent’s shoulders and propped himself on his elbows again.  “Free him down there, please.”

 

Reeve smiled at the blonde, enchanted by his ability to go from shy to sensually eager.  He reached around Vincent’s hips and carefully unbuckled the smaller strap leashing his dick.  He pulled the strap through the buckle and unwrapped the leather, letting it drop to the floor when he was finished.  Vincent sighed in relief and Reeve kissed his shoulder and freed his balls from their restraint next.  When that was finished, he lubed up the gunman’s throbbing, rigid sex and positioned himself against him again.  Vincent gasped as Reeve breached him for the third time that night.

 

Reeve reached around to grasp Vincent’s cock and position him at Cloud’s exposed entrance.  “You may want to hang on to the edge of the desk, Cloud,” the older man advised as he pushed forward to guide his lover in.  “Otherwise you may end up slipping.”

 

Cloud lowered his back to the desk and did as he was instructed, looking up at both men with needy blue eyes.  He felt the head of Vincent’s cock press against him and he took a deep breath and bore down, forcing his body to open up for him.  It butted the ring for a moment before slipping through and Cloud shut his eyes and moaned as it slid inside of him deeply. 

 

Vincent hissed and his legs nearly buckled from the pleasure of being entered while entering Cloud at the same time.  Since his arms were still bound behind his back, he had to partially rely on Reeve to keep his balance, which incidentally gave the other man most of the control. 

 

Reeve reached up and held Cloud’s ankles in place while he began to thrust—slowly at first and then picking up speed and force as the blonde adjusted to having Vincent inside of him.  Vincent’s silken hair tickled his face as he fucked him, but he hardly minded.  He heard the low moans of surrender his lover made growing in frequency and volume and he released Cloud’s ankles and reached down to hold Vincent’s hips.  Using both hands and his pelvic motions, Reeve guided Vincent’s thrusts and urged him to pump harder. 

 

Cloud whimpered and started to push down with each thrust of Vincent’s cock.  The way his pelvis was angled allowed the gunman to hit his prostate with each thrust and it didn’t take long for the blonde to start groaning his name and arching his back.  He opened his eyes and looked up at Vincent.  The expression of forbidden pleasure on the black-haired man’s face and the flush of passion on his cheeks made Cloud even hotter with arousal than he already was.  His cock slapped against his stomach as the thrusts came harder and faster.  He tossed his head and closed his eyes, gasping the names of both of his companions as their rhythm brought him closer and closer to climax.

 

The disjointed rhythm of the three men might not have looked very graceful, but it was highly stimulating.  Reeve was quickly losing control and he just went with it, having contained himself for long enough.  Gasping and grunting, he slammed into Vincent’s tight heat harder and harder, making the gunman do the same to Cloud in the process. 

 

“Vincent,” Reeve moaned, his fingers digging into the man’s hips as he squeezed them hard.  He nuzzled his lover’s hair and adjusted his angle until he heard the sharp, satisfying moans escaping Vincent’s mouth that told him he was hitting the right spot. 

 

“G-Gaia,” Cloud cried suddenly, arching his back, “harder…right there…just like that!”

 

Reeve had a close view of Cloud’s feet and he smirked when he saw the toes beginning to curl again.  He shoved into Vincent with surprising savagery for such a refined man, making both the gunman and the blonde cry out raggedly.  Cloud’s white knuckled hands were clutching the end of the table desperately and Reeve faintly noticed that the wood was beginning to crack under the pressure of the blonde’s abnormally strong grip.

 

Cloud had never been fucked so hard or deep before and he could barely catch his breath as he shouted with every breath.  He heard Vincent’s rough breathing and Reeve’s grunts of exertion and it only served to make it all that much more amazing.  His internal gland was being slammed hard and his body was involuntarily tensing all over with each thrust.  The pressure of the impending orgasm was so great that when it finally broke, his shoulders left the desk and he tore off two chunks of the wood as he screamed.

 

Vincent’s lips curled into a snarl as Cloud’s reaction and the feel of his warm, slippery cum splattering on his chest drove him over the edge.  He roared like a demon as the spasms in the flesh squeezing his dick finalized everything.  He shoved deeply into Cloud and panted heavily as he spurted inside of him, filling him completely with his seed.  He felt Reeve tense behind him, followed by the sensation of the other man’s cock twitching and the hot fount of his release.

 

All three men panted heavily as they recovered from the incredible sex.  Cloud lifted his ankles off of Vincent’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist.  Vincent collapsed on top of the blonde, resting his cheek on his chest and closing his eyes.  Reeve freed the gunman’s wrists from their bonds and laid his upper body down over Vincent’s back, stroking his hair with one hand.

 

Vincent rose up to regard Cloud silently, propping himself on his elbows now that his arms were free.  The young man’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.  Unable to resist, Vincent pressed his lips against Cloud’s and gave him a slow, leisurely kiss.

 

“You weren’t repulsed,” the gunman murmured.

 

Cloud shook his head and smiled at him.  “No, I wasn’t repulsed.  Just surprised.”  He reached down and felt around until he located Reeve’s head, and he stroked the older man’s hair gently. 

Vincent sighed and rested his head on Cloud’s chest again.  His crimson eyes closed with sleepy pleasure as he allowed himself to enjoy the afterglow.

 

“Hey, Reeve?” Cloud asked after a few moments

 

“Mmm?”  Came the sleepy reply.

 

“You can take the repair cost for your desk out of the money you owe me.”

 

Reeve raised his head and saw the chunks of wood that Cloud had torn out of the edge of his desk laying beside the blonde on the surface.  He laughed and reached up to ruffle his friend’s soft, golden hair.  “I have nobody to blame but myself.  I was the one that told you to hang onto the edge of it, after all.  I should have known better, with your strength.”

 

Cloud shrugged and grinned back.  “If you say so.  I still feel bad about it, though.”

 

“Don’t,” Reeve said with easy grace, “Why don’t you have a shower in the private bathroom before you get dressed?  I can book a room for you somewhere so that you can rest before returning home.”  He gestured to the back of the office, where the bathroom door was.

 

Cloud thought about it before nodding his agreement.  Somehow it didn’t surprise him that the Director had his own private bathroom in his office, complete with a shower.  “I’m sure I could stand a shower now, especially after…that.”  He grinned bashfully and got off of the desk, retrieving his pile of clothes and covering his groin with them.  “Thanks, Reeve.”

 

Reeve and Vincent watched him go into the bathroom and when the door closed, Reeve opened a drawer and found the box of wet wipes.  He produced one and wiped the drying evidence of Cloud’s pleasure off of Vincent’s unresisting body.  “Did you enjoy that?” Reeve questioned softly, already knowing the answer.

 

“I did,” Vincent murmured, standing still and watching him with satisfied ruby eyes.  “You weren’t being truthful when you said that we didn’t spontaneously make creative use of my body armor, though.”

 

Reeve chuckled and threw away the wipe when he finished.  “True, that was our first time to use it that way here, but before tonight and in other locations…”  he trailed off and grinned, letting his hands glide possessively over Vincent’s creamy chest and shoulders.  He kissed the chest he’d just cleaned off and finished up with a kiss that made his lover groan into his mouth.  “I allowed you to satisfy an itch I knew you had, though you tried to hide it from me.  You realize of course that the encounter with Cloud changes nothing—you still be belong to me.”

 

A very subtle smirk curved the gunman’s sensitive lips.  His eyes flashed brighter as he nodded and he leaned in to kiss Reeve on the mouth.  “Always,” he purred against the Director’s lips.

 

~********************************~

 

-The End.

 

 


End file.
